Distracted
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Lillian Garcia/Eve Torres femslash.. if you don't like femslash... then obviously, don't read this! Lillian and Eve get a little bit distracted...


Title: Distracted (not to be confused with a prior fic of mine which was "Distracting" lol)

Rating: M… I guess… heavy implications

Pairing: Lillian Garcia/Eve Torres… oh yes… I went there lol

Summary: Eve and Lillian get a little bit distracted…

* * *

"Lill… are you alright… you seem…" Mickie paused, trying to find the right word to describe Lillian's current deviance. They were out, the whole gang of divas, as they usually did after a pay-per-view… but Lillian just didn't seem herself… "distracted" She finally settled on a word to describe her good friend.

"I'm fine…" Lillian lied, risking a glance at her bare thigh upon which a tanned hand had taken residence underneath the table. She risked a quick glance at the owner of the hand who was currently engaged in light conversation with Maria although the conversation had obviously not distracted her enough to delay the constant movement of fingertips across a trembling thigh.

She and Eve had been together for a while now and had somehow managed to keep their relationship under lock and key although Lillian was sure if Eve kept up this little teasing game she were playing, it'd be under lock and key no longer.

"Are you sure Lill?" Mickie asked, concern coloring her words.

"Yeah… I'm…" and she trailed off, fingertips finally reaching the apex of her thighs. "I'm just gonna use the restroom…" she said, quickly getting up and heading toward the restroom.

"Maybe I should…" Mickie began.

"I'll check on her…" Eve interjected, knowing where Mickie was going with that statement.

Following the direction which the ring announcer had scampered off into, she entered the restroom to find her girlfriend regrouping, fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"What was that out there?" Lillian asked, glaring at her girlfriend as she entered the restroom.

"Sorry… I was…" And she trailed off… She was, captivated, enthralled, stunned, astounded, amazed, mesmerized, awestruck by the short, tight blue, form-fitting dress that her girlfriend had decided to wear… and most of all she was… "distracted…" She finally settled on the ideal word to describe her current state of mind. "But can you blame me?" She asked, coming up behind her girlfriend, arms encircling a small waist. Honestly, she was positive no one with a working brain could blame her… it was near impossible not to have her conscious attention diverted when Lillian was sitting next to her wearing that. "You're very distracting… you know that?" Eve asked, warm breath lingering against the flesh of the neck poised temptingly closed to her lips.

"I could say the same about you…" Lillian replied, turning in her girlfriend's embrace, soft lips brushing softly against hers as soon as she did so, until eventually, lips were against lips, tongues meshing together smoothly in a heated embrace.

Lillian could feel Eve's hands working their way beneath her dress yet again and she quickly and breathlessly broke away from the kiss.

"We can't do this..." She said quickly as now unoccupied lips found themselves occupied once again on the side of her neck. "What are we gonna tell them?" She asked, a moan escaping her lips as soft lips swept across her collarbone.

Eve let out a ragged breath, the sensation sending a shiver down Lillian's spine. She had honestly not been thinking about their friends out there who'd after some time obviously wonder where they were and what they were doing… but as her hands traveled further up Lillian's thighs, the blue dress bunching at her hips as she did so, she quickly realized, at that moment, she was powerless to stop…

"Ermm…." She hesitated; her lips only ceasing their movement momentarily before continuing her kisses and nips across her girlfriend's neck. "We'll just tell them we were… … … … …" And she paused for a moment, her fingertips running across the slickened material of her girlfriend's underwear, a moan escaping Lillian's lips as she tipped her head back in ecstasy…

"Distracted…" They both decided on, the word leaving both of their lips simultaneously… and from that moment on… they were definitely… distracted…

**The End... read and Review please**


End file.
